


more than a nice boy

by ofself



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofself/pseuds/ofself
Summary: Lydia does not do nice boys. But Scott McCall may just be different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two years ago, back when I was invested in TW and never got around to posting it. The timeline should technically be Season 1 but this ficlet is canon divergent, so there's that.

Dr. Deaton is the only vet in town. And his clinic leaves a little something to be desired in terms of décor and smell.

But Lydia is not going to drive all the way up to the next county and pay triple the amount to a doctor who is overpriced and does not know how to deal with animals.

Because Dr. Deaton for all his failings, is a fine man literally (what, it is true) and figuratively and he knows exactly what to do with animals. He has a demeanor that calms skittish animals, soothes aggressive ones and turns already happy ones into puddles of happiness.

Lydia knows that she can trust Dr. Deaton with Prada and so when Prada is not able to chew her food properly, she takes her to Dr. Deaton on a sunny Saturday afternoon.

Except when she gets there, Dr. Deaton isn’t there.

“He’s gone to oversee a calving in the next county. And he left me in charge. I am-“

“His assistant obviously,” Lydia supplies and the boy beams, a sweet smile adorning his face, rendering her assessment true.

She vaguely remembers having seen him somewhere. That uneven (and surprisingly attractive) jawline pings a bell.

“I’m Scott. I’m in your class you know,” he helpfully says, before bending down to lift Prada onto the table.

Lydia smiles politely. He seems like a nice boy. Lydia does not do nice boys.

“She’s not eating properly,” is what she says instead of being polite and saying her own name and flips her hair over her shoulders. He probably knows her. Everyone knows Lydia Martin.

Scott seems like a nice boy but that’s not enough. However, when his hands settle around Prada, and they seem like strong comforting hands and Prada, feisty and fickle Prada, leans into his touch and sits docilely on the table and allows him to examine her mouth, Lydia is more than impressed.

Maybe, what’s his name, Scott is more than a nice boy after all.


End file.
